


Idealizado

by Enigmatek



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Duo Maxwell, No conventiotal parning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Top Chang Wufei, Yaoi, bottom Heero Yuy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatek/pseuds/Enigmatek
Summary: Es perturbador percatarse de estas sensaciones clasificadas de deseo. Sobre todo si son tan prohibitivas como Heero Yuy. No hay provocación, pero tampoco rechazo. ¿Realmente estará pasando? (+18, no convencional) (5x1 menciones 1+2)
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell & Heero Yuy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Idealizado

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot que participa en la treceava convocatoria de “Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español” (página de facebook) ¡Acérquense a la página para ver increíbles historias de otros participantes!
> 
> Agradezco infinitamente la paciencia que mis amigas autoras tienen conmigo y me han apoyado para este fic. ¡Especialmente Pi Yei! (Pervertida Yaoista) que sin ella no habría salido esto.
> 
> Música para escuchar de fondo: Slip de Elliot Moss

El deseo solo se puede saborear.

Tiene textura y forma, una pesadez específica en la lengua. Irónicamente, su sabor no se encuentra de inmediato. Es más bien un recuerdo. Sabe cómo se siente, lo ha probado, lo percibe y lo anhela, lo atrapa en su boca. Aprieta los labios, los muerde, traga saliva… Lo desea. Pero todavía no lo tiene. Solo es una idea, una imagen, un soplo de la imaginación.

Tentación pura, nada más.

Y es perturbador percatarse de estas sensaciones clasificadas de deseo. Sobre todo si son tan prohibitivas como Heero Yuy.

No hay una especial provocación. Solo es el conjunto de los músculos bien acomodados y la playera algo suelta, que deja entrever los pectorales. Aunque hay dureza en su cuerpo, no hay rigidez en sus movimientos.

Éste teclea y se estira sobre el computador portátil, comprueba los datos de unos documentos y los vuelve a dejar sobre la mesa. No le molesta ser observado mientras termina el tedioso reporte.

Se escucha el tecleo preciso y constante, hasta que se produce una pausa. Alza la vista y sus miradas se conectan un segundo.

Un destello de ese sabor imprudente.

Yuy baja la mirada y continúa. Le hace dudar de que siquiera haya ocurrido ese contacto de miradas. Respira hondo y busca por la habitación algo más que llame su atención. Siendo tan inútil como buscar algo que compita con el destello del sol en medio del espacio. Todo lo demás es obscuro y sin color dentro de este cuarto.

Antes de que pueda seguir divagando más en sus inútiles pensamientos, cargados de sensaciones contradictorias, Yuy deja de teclear.

—Enviado. La misión terminó —declara su voz firme y resonante, lozana, propia de un veinteañero, con la diferencia de que tiene la estabilidad de una orden.

Él no demuestra interés especial, apenas afirma con un movimiento de cabeza.

Yuy le mira.

Pasan unos segundos en los que nada ocurre.

Yuy se levanta, se acerca a él y se detiene enfrente sin despegar en ningún momento sus miradas. Parece un acto de intimidación, pero no lo es. No lo siente así. No hay ningún propósito en ese acercamiento, piensa. Y es cuando siente, porque no hay nada más que lo indique, que el brazo de Yuy se mueve hacia él.

Wufei Chang decide que no está pasando, y se levanta tan rápido que siente el aire chocar contra su cuerpo.

No mira hacia atrás, pero se percata de que suda y su corazón late en sus oídos.

No había nada que esperar de ese contacto, pero Wufei se avergüenza de su reacción. Es parecida al rechazo, es parecida al temor, es parecida a la búsqueda desesperada del aire de un ahogado.

Se larga a la cocina del departamentucho que han adquirido para esta misión semi estacionaria y comienza a preparar algo para comer. Técnicamente tienen que esperar órdenes antes de moverse o ir a ningún lado.

Heero Yuy se queda inmóvil en el mismo espacio donde lo dejó. Apenas le dedica una mirada de soslayo. Wufei lo sabe, y deliberadamente establece un diálogo inutil para evitar sospechas—. Prepararé algo, pero hay que surtirnos pronto.

—Mn —responde Yuy, indiferente a su reacción.

Y es que las cosas podían haber sucedido de cualquier otra manera y, sin embargo, sucedieron así. Wufei Chang no quiere pensar con detalle en ello. Pero ocurrió en medio de la misión. No fue provocativo, pero fue revelador. Teniendo en cuenta la adrenalina que se desata en medio de una operación planeada que, sin embargo, tiene que tomar un desvío para cumplir el objetivo; ciertamente se convirtió en lo más inesperado.

Recurrir a los viejos métodos de infiltración fue apenas un pensamiento secundario. Como todo complejo claustrofóbico que se usa para ocultar información, es inevitable un elemento básico: la ventilación. Y si bien es generalmente diseñado para impedir grandes concentraciones de animales rastreros y obviamente de personas, siempre hay un espacio necesario para el mantenimiento. Únicamente se tiene que encontrar el lugar exacto para aprovecharlo, y tener la fuerza física y mental suficiente para someterse a los espacios confinados y difíciles de alcanzar.

Recluidos entre los conductos del complejo, fueron acercándose a rastras hasta su centro. Heero por delante de él, ya que su liderazgo era algo que los dos tenían por sentado cuando trabajaban juntos. Heero no era bueno siguiendo instrucciones, solo perseguía objetivos. Tomar acciones propias y lidiar con las consecuencias en el momento solo puede hacerse cuando eres el que toma las decisiones.

Al alcanzar la salida del conducto de ventilación, la capacidad de improvisación de Heero se puso a prueba cuando divisó el problema. La altura era demasiada para un salto silencioso al piso metálico, que se suspendía bajo la boca del respiradero por el que debían salir.

No había rondas de guardias, a lo más una cámara de seguridad que se habían encargado de hackear antes de entrar en el complejo. El problema era el ruido que inevitablemente generaría la caída y que rebotaría por los muros del lugar.

Yuy se lo informó más con monosílabos que con palabras y del mismo modo tomaron la decisión. Acomodando sus brazos y piernas, Heero dejó un hueco bajo su cuerpo para arrastrarlo bajo él. La inmensa fortaleza del enjuto cuerpo se dejó sentir en toda su plenitud cuando el rostro de Wufei respiró contra los músculos tensos por el esfuerzo que lo jalaron a la salida.

Mientras sus cuerpos se acomodaban paralelos uno bajo el otro, algo ocurrió, Wufei lo pudo sentir. Pero no pudo identificar qué era. En ese momento, no importaba.

Algo entre la longitud de su arrastre y la cercanía de su piel junto a la de Yuy, rozando sin tocar, sin embargo, las zonas más calientes del cuerpo. Respiró claramente el candor entre su abdomen y pectorales. Después el viento de su respiración le abanicó el rostro antes de que sintiera él mismo ese soplo en su cuello.

Terminó de escurrir su cuerpo por debajo del de Yuy, agarrados firmemente de los brazos para que, al encoger las extremidades, Wufei quedara balanceado en la punta de sus pies sobre el borde del ducto. Yuy nunca debilitó el agarre, haciendo que colgara su peso al filo del ducto, dejando que Wufei se estirara hasta llegar lo más cerca del suelo.

Sus manos se aflojaron mutuamente, permitiendo que se deslizaran sobre los músculos de los brazos hasta el enganche de sus manos.

Después cayó unos centímetros hasta el suelo, sin producir sonido. Como si hubiera flotado hasta ahí. 

Wufei entendió porqué Maxwell decía que Yuy era un robot, con ese despliegue de fuerza mecánica que lo sostuvo en el aire por los brazos, estirándose hasta quedar a solo un centímetros del piso y dejarlo caer. 

Después mirando a los costados se preparó para recibir a su compañero. Yuy se dejó ir de cabeza, curvándose lo suficiente para rodar a medio camino, y cayó en los brazos de Wufei, quien lo esperaba para amortiguar la caída en completo silencio.

Se quedó con la sensación sobre la piel incluso después de soltarlo, oculta momentáneamente por la adrenalina y el control emocional de la misión. Distraído sin estarlo, solo se percató cuando Yuy sostuvo su mirada un segundo, antes de separarse de él.

Heero lo miró de esa manera que comenzó a perturbarlo.

No hubo palabras ni pausa prolongada, solo ese segundo.

La misión continuó como siempre, con Wufei siguiendo la guía de Yuy. 

Desmantelar los prototipos y arruinar las materias primas fue sencillo al punto de lo aburrido y la salida, a diferencia de la entrada, fue simple; evitando los ductos aéreos, fácilmente se colaron con la carga de un camión de desechos. 

No habría quedado particularmente en su memoria de no ser por el detalle de que su inquietud no se desvaneció, incluso hasta varias horas después de terminada la misión.

No fue nuevo, no había sido peligroso, no hubo sobresaltos.

Pero algo cambió, lo supo. No le era una sensación ajena. La conocía bien, la podía describir y nombrar:

Era deseo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recibieron instrucciones pocas horas antes de la medianoche de mantenerse en espera hasta nuevo aviso.

Nunca antes había tenido problema con esto, pero son otras circunstancias y aunque Wufei se precia mucho de su autocontrol y serenidad emocional años después de la guerra, le molesta saber que tiene que contenerse por tiempo prolongado.

La rutina del resto de sus días no se ve alterada en lo mínimo. Con excepción del peso silencioso de sus movimientos precavidos. 

Es extraño notar, días después, que el sonido de la televisión transmitiendo el noticiero no es suficiente para distraerlo de Heero Yuy sentado en el otro extremo del sillón. O ver la puerta del baño entreabierta, mientras se baña. O que sus ojos se desvíen al rostro de Yuy cuando comen frente a frente.

A veces siente su mirada. Siempre la ignora, con el firme propósito de limitarse a respirar profundamente.

Demasiado tiempo juntos, demasiado tiempo encerrados, se dice a sí mismo, alejándose del espacio que comparten para ejercitarse con un gruñido. 

Yuy detiene su rutina y observa a Chang retirarse frustrado, pero el último nunca se digna a darle una explicación ante su irritación personal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wufei ya se ha acostado cuando escucha a Yuy entrar a la ducha. El sonido del agua corriendo le distrae, pero respira profundo y se concentra en dormir.

Imaginar las gotas de agua cayendo sobre los músculos que han estado tan cerca de su rostro, le hace olvidarse de su alrededor y aunque la noche es el único momento en que Wufei siente algo de descanso, ya que en la inconsciencia del sueño raramente tiene que controlarse, son los despertares inquietos en medio de la obscuridad y provocados por el calor de sus sueños lo que le preocupa, pues la cama de Heero se encuentra a pocos metros de la suya.

Distraído en su reflexión, no sabe muy bien qué pasa después. Pero siente cómo su cama se hunde a un costado con el peso de otro cuerpo que se mete bajo las sábanas. 

Tiene una especie de choque emocional, su cuerpo no le responde y simplemente se queda congelado. Siente tras él la presencia del otro, pero no se atreve a mirarlo, sorprendido por la acción.

Lo toma tan desprevenido que realmente no puede reaccionar. La idea de que la realidad se está desdibujando sobre un sueño es lo primero que toma por cierto, hasta que el ritmo y la claridad de los movimientos a su espalda lo desmienten.

Ambos se quedan quietos el tiempo suficiente para percibir el calor corporal del otro y quede en el aire la expectante idea de algo más. No sabe muy bien qué quiere que pase, pero se queda quieto esperando a que ocurra.

El silencio de la habitación y el aire helado alrededor de ésta solo son olvidados por el sonido de sus latidos y el intenso calor bajo las sábanas.

Reacciona unos momentos después, presionado por la expectativa, gira la cabeza con cautela, solo para encontrarse con el contorno de Heero dándole la espalda. Es entonces que siente la tentación de probar si en realidad está pasando lo que él piensa.

Su corazón aumenta el ritmo de sus latidos y, con algo parecido a la vergüenza, regresa su mirada al frente. Su mente se ha trabado, intentando entender lo que pasa, hasta que siente las piernas de Heero en busca de las suyas.

Así, larga el brazo al costado de su cuerpo, dejándolo descansar sobre su cadera, tratando de alcanzar al otro: su mano roza sus caderas, en un toque que todavía puede ser interpretado de accidente. Heero no se aleja.

Escucha la lluvia caer y siente el calor del cuerpo contrario en su espalda, a lo largo de su brazo, en el contacto sutil e insustancial que se produce a través de la tela, solo sintiendo las formas del cuerpo bajo él.

Es entonces cuando siente el cauto empujón. Los escalofríos lo recorren. 

Heero está invitándolo. 

Al menos eso sospecha. Pero algo lo detiene, pensando que no entiende en realidad lo que busca Yuy.

Pero, sin saber de dónde viene, un impulso muy parecido al coraje, que nace más allá de su vientre, se apodera de él. Vuelve a extender el brazo, tocando en una caricia superficial pero inequívoca el costado del otro cuerpo. Primero las caderas para después descender por el muslo. Firme y cálido.

Posa su mano ahí. Heero no se mueve.

Es consciente del latido acelerado de su corazón y de la adrenalina regándose en su interior cuando siente una mano sobre la suya.

Por un momento se le engarrota el cuerpo y se le corta la respiración.

Hasta que siente a Heero guiar su mano, lenta y arrastradamente, hasta su propia entrepierna.

Un ardor le sube por el cuerpo como una explosión y es consciente de que ha estado sosteniendo la respiración.

Gira la cabeza, Heero no se ha movido, pero siente su mano conducirlo demandante a su hombría levemente despierta.

Wufei se da la vuelta casi con espanto e intenta mirar directo a Heero, buscando algo como una confirmación. Este solo le devuelve la mirada de soslayo, sin ningún tipo de alarma. Está a punto de decir algo, pero el tragar saliva se lo impide. Heero lo espera paciente y su mirada, fija y poderosa, hace un desvío a donde hacía unos momentos estaba su mano para volver a mirarlo. Wufei siente que su miembro cobra vida en sus pantalones. 

Wufei contesta ansiosamente la demanda y con cautela vuelve a ofrecer una caricia tentativa. El sonido del cambio de respiración de Heero es la única respuesta.

Sintiéndose alentado por ello, profundiza el contacto, percibiendo sobre la tela del pantalón la reacción física de Heero conforme aumenta su confianza.

Heero lo detiene de pronto. Wufei se alarma, se le seca la boca, pensando que se ha sobrepasado, pero Heero guía su mano bajo la camisa, sorprendiéndole nuevamente. Toca su vientre, presionando la mano contra los duros músculos del abdomen, y la desliza dentro de los pantalones.

Siente la humedad dura de la anticipación en el miembro despierto de Heero, y percibe cómo crece el suyo propio alarmantemente rápido. Heero debe sentir la presión contra sus glúteos y Wufei pierde la razón cuando éste mueve las caderas, alentando el contacto.

Termina completamente pegado a Yuy, clavando la nariz en su hombro y sintiendo el calor y la firmeza de su cuerpo. Pasando su mano libre bajo el cuerpo para atraerlo aún más, Heero completa la acción debajo de la sábana, agarrando firmemente el trasero de Wufei y restregando así sus caderas.

Una vez acostumbrados a un ritmo, la prisa de Yuy se hace palpable al instante en que baja el resorte de sus pantalones y al segundo después los de Wufei, dejando que el miembro duro y ansioso se restriegue contra la piel desnuda.

La turgencia de las nalgas hace que Wufei sienta algo de desesperación por lo rápido y caliente que Heero Yuy demanda la intimidad.

—Yuy —a Wufei se le escapa un murmullo agitado que es contestado con un apretón a su miembro que lo hace quejarse, sin poder decir nada más. La mano de Heero se ha apoderado de él y lo restriega con el mismo ritmo que mantiene en el miembro del otro.

Yuy le incita a la acción deslizando la punta del miembro de Wufei contra la hendidura de sus nalgas. De alguna manera, éstas se sienten húmedas y resbaladizas... 

Wufei cae en cuenta.

Heero se ha preparado para esto.

No sabe cómo es posible pero el solo pensamiento le ha empalmado por completo y ese debe ser el indicador para Yuy, que se detiene un momento. 

Yuy lo empuja un poco y Wufei está tan excitado que siente una rabia momentánea al ser arrebatado de su deseo por unos segundos. Pero lo que en realidad está pasando es que Heero se está acomodando boca abajo en la cama, moviéndose un poco más al centro e indicando, sin una sola palabra sino con leves toques y gestos, que se coloque sobre él.

Heero deja que se encime y abre las piernas para dar espacio a las de Wufei mientras lo mira de soslayo, y no le dice nada pero levanta el trasero lo suficiente para que sea una clara orden.

Wufei traga saliva cuando se acomoda sobre Heero y, sin mucha meditación, se coloca entre sus nalgas. Siente el enjuto nudo de carne que deja escurrir algo cuando presiona con la punta de su miembro, lo suficiente para dejarle paso, dificultoso y lento por lo ceñido de la entrada, pero sin titubeos. La acción les hace gemir a ambos y Wufei siente escalofríos de placer al palpar el calor acuoso y apretado que envuelve su miembro, que se desliza lentamente hasta donde puede en un solo movimiento. Casi puede ver estrellas por esta única acción.

Heero se remueve un poco bajo él, pero no cambia absolutamente nada en su posición. Toma aire un momento y observa entre sombras la espalda musculosa de Heero peleando con su propia respiración. Lo desconcentra bajar la mirada y notar cómo su miembro se hunde en el cuerpo bajo suyo.

Yuy es un poco más alto que él, así que aunque la posición no es la más convencional, es la más cómoda para ambos; parece que Heero sabe muy bien lo que hace.

Lo entiende en el momento en que Yuy calma su respiración y realiza el movimiento de vaivén contra él. Cae sobre su espalda gimiendo, embargado por las sensaciones que esto le provoca.

—Ah… por Dios, Yuy… —gime, poniendo la frente contra su espalda.

—Muévete —viene de vuelta la orden susurrada. Wufei obedece nada más colocando sus brazos a los costado de Yuy y sintiendo su piel caliente contra la boca.

Wufei hace un bombeo tentativo, insinuado, y disfruta la moldura que sus cuerpos van tomando hasta que puede meter y sacar su miembro casi por completo en constantes estocadas. Heero permite que lo empuje contra la cama en cada penetración, abriendo sus piernas y dejando su miembro atrapado contra el colchón. Wufei se excita solo de pensar que Heero Yuy está dejando que lo monte por detrás. 

Su excitación aumenta cuando es el mismo Heero quien busca sus manos para llevarlas hasta su cabeza, una arrastrada por debajo de sus cuerpos para atrapar su quijada y otra a sus cabellos enredados.

Por un momento se encuentra confundido y excitado mientras es conducido por Yuy a la posición más avasalladora que se puede imaginar. Con el mismo movimiento, Heero le pide en silencio que jale de su cabello y que la otra mano termine en su boca. Heero lame sus dedos antes de dejar que se hundan hasta el fondo. Es como si una hoguera se prendiera entre sus brazos, en la sensación de la piel desnuda del cuerpo de Heero.

Wufei se enardece y aumenta el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas. Heero pone sus manos a los costados, curvando la espalda para mantener la posición, y Wufei entiende que es justo lo que quiere cuando abre incluso más las piernas para facilitarle la entrada.

Dios, a Heero Yuy le gusta que lo dominen mientras cogen. 

Combinado con la presión acuosa de su miembro, un ímpetu indescriptible hace que Wufei bombee con todas sus fuerzas. Enviando electricidad por su cuerpo ante los gemidos de Heero. El sonido se mezcla con el chapoteo de sus cuerpos, haciendo que la anticipación crezca en Wufei hasta que un rayo le recorre todo el cuerpo.

Se corre tan fuertemente que se olvida por un momento de dónde está y qué está pasando.

Es apenas consciente de su temblor contra el cuerpo curvado hacia atrás de Heero Yuy, y de que está tirando de su cabello con más fuerza de la que pretende. Escucha el aire entrecortado entrar en la boca abierta por su mano, y lo deja ir en cuanto el reflejo del orgasmo pasa.

Wufei se deja caer rodando a un lado para no aplastar con su peso laxo a Yuy, quien está recuperando la respiración.

Mira al techo, su corazón aún está acelerado y todavía siente un calor abrumador por todos lados, el latigazo del clímax sigue en todo su cuerpo.

Heero no ha puesto ninguna resistencia ante su brusquedad y falta de decoro o delicadeza; al contrario, él ha puesto el ritmo y el nivel. Eso ha sorprendido a Wufei, pero tampoco se ha dejado asustar por lo arrojado y voraz del momento.

Heero se mueve a su lado, se levanta sobre la cama. Wufei, todavía agitado, lo mira y descubre que sigue completamente despierto. 

Está a punto de decir algo, ofrecerle alivio, cuando Heero se inclina sobre él y se coloca encima. Ve alzar sus extremidades largas y musculosas para pasar sobre su cuerpo, su miembro erguido es evidente entre sus piernas y nota que algo escurre entre ellas cuando se sienta en sus caderas—. Aahh —se le escapa un gemido afectado.

Sus rostros quedan muy cerca en un momento y Wufei siente nuevamente el corazón bombeando con fuerza atronadora en sus oídos.

Heero lo toma de las manos y las sostiene firmemente a sus costados. Wufei traga saliva. La mirada que se clava en él lo hace temblar, como si estuviera a punto de ser devorado. No sabe exactamente si ahora, ese escalofrío que le viene de la espalda, es por espanto o excitación.

Heero se restriega contra él y Wufei gime ante la sensibilidad de su miembro ahora algo flácido, pero sorpresivamente aún dispuesto a la estimulación.

—...Yu...y —titubea. 

—Shh, calla —le asegura la voz grave y escueta de Heero. Wufei mantiene sus brazos relajados y deja que Heero haga sobre él su propia estimulación. Poco a poco, ésta toma el efecto que seguramente Yuy está buscando y se endurece nuevamente.

—Aa-hhh —gime Wufei, viendo estrellas. Quiere moverse, pero es reprimido entre los muslos de Yuy y los grilletes en sus manos.

—Wufei —escucha y abre los ojos sorprendido, no se ha percatado de que los había cerrado. Ve a Heero moviéndose lentamente sobre él, con su rostro calmado y sin muestra de agitación, pero sí con hambre en la mirada y en sus labios entreabiertos. Tal vez sea por la oscuridad del cuarto, pero Heero parece tremendamente peligroso sobre él y solo en este momento es cuando Wufei siente algo de intimidación. Sin embargo, el vibrato de la grave voz llega hasta sus oídos—. Dime qué quieres.

—¿...Eh? Ah —gime más que responder.

Heero se inclina sobre él, y siente su respiración golpear su propia boca cuando le murmura—. Dime qué quieres que haga.

Pero Wufei no sabe qué contestar, traga saliva, se siente duro de nuevo. En realidad no sabe qué está haciendo y, aunque está seguro de lo mucho que lo ha disfrutado, no sabe hacia dónde seguir.

Heero se detiene cruelmente—. Dime.

Wufei traga saliva, alterado—. Ah… sigue —pide.

—¿Qué cosa? —exige Heero, que sin soltar sus muñecas las arrastra sobre la sábana y estira sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

—…Sigue movien… ah —Heero obedece antes de que pueda terminar la frase. A Wufei le da vueltas la cabeza.

—¿Qué más? —pregunta Heero moviéndose sobre él.

—Ah… no, no sé —confiesa Wufei, abrumado por la sensación.

—Sí sabes. Solo dilo —le ordena.

Wufei se moja los labios. Vuelve a sentir escalofríos, pero esta vez está seguro que es deseo—. Dentro. Ponlo… ponlo dentro.

Heero sostiene sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con una sola mano, mientras la otra llega hasta el miembro ahora despierto de Wufei. Levanta un poco su cuerpo y, exponiéndose completamente a la vista, le muestra exactamente cómo su pene erecto entra lentamente en su cuerpo ayudado por su mano—. ¡Ahh! —exclama Wufei en una combinación entre lujuria y desesperación.

Siente y observa cómo Heero desliza lentamente la hinchada entrada antes penetrada hasta la base de su miembro, con la boca abierta. Wufei se siente temblar de emoción.

—¿Qué más? —pregunta Heero después de exhalar un suspiro de deleite y mirarlo incitador.

—…Muévete —apresura Wufei y la docilidad de Yuy hace que su corazón se desborde dentro de su pecho. Es un vaivén menguado, delicioso pero escaso. Quiere más. 

—Wufei, dilo.

—Aggh, más rápido, Heero —y entonces éste lo suelta y pone las manos a los costados de su rostro y no lo deja de mirar mientras se mueve a un ritmo diferente, mejor—…más —y Heero se agita sobre él, obediente. Su expresión no ha cambiado, pero la respiración es agitada y su mirada menos enfocada—. Yuy… salta —exhala y Heero se mueve acorde, como si no tuviera vergüenza alguna.

El movimiento hace que Wufei cierre los ojos y gima, sus manos buscan tomar los muslos duros de Heero y jalarlos cuando descienden para llegar aún más hondo. Y debe ser tan increíble para Yuy como para él cuando logra abrir los ojos y observar su rostro, contorsionado como nunca antes se lo había imaginado. La boca abierta en placer. Una mano sobre su miembro mientras se mueve sobre Wufei con toda la fuerza y profundidad que le deja la gravedad.

Puede sentir cómo crece la anticipación dentro de Heero, desde el punto de la descoordinación de sus movimientos hasta el espasmo orgásmico. Heero se corre entonces, convulsionando sobre él en un grito mudo y extasiado, regando su semilla en su cuerpo. 

Wufei grita y se corre inmediatamente después al sentir la presión ahorcada sobre su miembro. Sorprendiéndose de la potencia de su segundo orgasmo, que le bloquea cualquier pensamiento y sensación que no sea deleite absoluto regado por todo su cuerpo.

Siente que se eleva de las sábanas y vuelve a quedar en ellas. Y debe haber sido más de lo que esperaba, porque cuando vuelve a tomar consciencia de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, Heero ya no se encuentra sobre él.

Lo encuentra a medio sentarse a su lado contra la pared, limpiándose la comisura de los labios por la saliva derramada. Lo mira de soslayo y Wufei descubre que no puede decir absolutamente nada porque no ha terminado de recuperar la respiración.

Heero parece hacer una mueca de lado, algo que nunca ha visto en su rostro. Como si se burlara de él y a la vez fuera su cómplice. No le molesta, ni siquiera le importa. Le devuelve el gesto.

Y comienza a reírse.

Se ríe de verdad, con puro gusto y diversión. No sabe porqué, solo está feliz.

Dios, no, no feliz, está completamente eufórico y Heero Yuy se burla de él mientras toma agua tranquilamente a su lado. 

Se lleva la mano a la frente, pasándola por los cabellos revueltos.

—Uff…Eso fue…, ¡jajaja! —no termina la frase porque no sabe qué más decir al respecto y le gana la risa. Ninguna palabra le parece suficiente para describir lo que acaba de pasar en ese momento. Se limita entonces a soplar, tratando de ventilar sus emociones. 

Está así varios minutos, y la única emoción que no desaparece de su cuerpo es una felicidad extrema.

En algún momento Heero le pasa un vaso con agua que no sabe de dónde sacó, pero lo acepta con gusto y después de beber y calmarse un poco, se da tiempo de reflexionar.

Están callados un buen rato. Al menos a él le parece así. No dice nada mientras mira al vacío, y se descubre tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que acaba de experimentar.

Observa a Heero, que está mirándolo desde su posición alzada contra la cabecera de la cama. Parece tranquilo e incluso indiferente, aunque muy interesado en mirarlo.

—Tuvimos sexo —declara Wufei.

Heero alza las cejas—. Mjm —afirma tranquilamente.

Wufei mira al techo nuevamente, asombrado de la respuesta tácita de Heero. Tan compuesto e impasible, y es entonces que comienza a entrar en pánico.

¡Acaba de tener sexo salvaje con Heero Yuy!

Una retahíla de pensamientos lo invade. “Eso es..., esto no puede estar bien, porque… Heero Yuy no debería estar acostándose con él. ¡Con nadie! Bueno tal vez con alguien, pero no con él. O solo que Yuy lo hiciera como algo común. Por como se ve, puede ser. Entonces…”

—Dios. Entonces... esto… —Heero debe haber notado su pánico momentáneo porque lo corta antes de seguir.

—No tengo sexo con todo el mundo, Chang —y su tono irritado se hace resaltar extraordinariamente. Muy diferente a su perpetua indiferencia. Tal vez es por ese efecto de relajación que viene después del sexo.

—Lo siento —se disculpa él de inmediato, sintiéndose inusualmente avergonzado. Asumir que el sexo es una moneda de cambio es estúpido, y más aún preocuparse por qué o con quién lo hace alguien más. Solo hay que preocuparse de lo que ocurre con uno mismo. Y él ha accedido a esto, sin pensarlo mucho en realidad, pero aceptándolo todo.

Después de un momento de silencio, sin embargo, su cabeza no deja de dar vueltas. Se percata de que está completamente desnudo y no recuerda exactamente cuándo se han quitado toda la ropa. 

Su cabeza va de un lado al otro, evidentemente recuperando las neuronas que Heero le jodió del cuerpo.

Entonces formula la pregunta que realmente le importa.

—… ¿Por qué conmigo? —cuestiona genuinamente confundido. 

Heero se gira a mirarlo, analizándolo. Después se inclina un poco hacia él y el corazón de Wufei vuelve a acelerarse—. Tú querías —le dice.

Escalofríos recorren su espalda. Y los latidos se aceleran un poco más. Pensar que Yuy -no, Heero- había entendido perfectamente su interés, le despierta un algo en el cuerpo que puede dividirse entre lujuria y conmoción.

—No creí que… —se detiene. No está seguro de cómo decirlo, tal vez es inapropiado. Pero Heero lo mira, esperando su pregunta con paciencia—. No esperaba que fueras… que te gustaran...

—No me gustan —en ese momento Wufei siente que podría estar soñando después de todo y no entender lo que ha pasado—. No es que me gusten los hombres o las mujeres, Chang. No creo que sea importante. Hay personas que me atraen —aclara Heero, evidentemente teniéndole compasión—. Me gusta el sexo —agrega y Wufei debe haber hecho un gesto con la cara porque alcanza a escuchar un bufido por parte de Heero, que podía interpretarse como una risa.

—A mí también —aporta inútilmente Wufei.

—Me di cuenta —se burla con absoluta seriedad Heero.

Wufei alza la mirada. Algo está pasando que se siente como un hombre nuevo. Completo y seguro, capaz de cualquier cosa, sin miedos ni preocupaciones. Se siente tan pleno en sus sensaciones y tan entero de su cuerpo, que ninguna vergüenza se genera en su corazón al reconocer su poca experiencia previa—. ¿Cómo estuvo? —pregunta, interesado en la opinión claramente experimentada de Heero.

Este vuelve a soltar el bufido—. Lo podría hacer nuevamente —revela.

—¿De verdad? —contesta Wufei inesperadamente entusiasmado.

—Pero no ahora, estoy cansado —Heero le calma los ánimos juveniles. Oh, así que se refiere a repetirlo en otra ocasión. Eso está bien, no le molesta la idea.

Pero, de hecho, le hace pensar en algo más.

—Creía que tenías interés en alguien más.

Heero lo vuelve a mirar, esperando que elabore su idea. Wufei hace una pausa, meditando con cuidado, pero todavía con el valor que el orgasmo le ha dejado en el cuerpo.

—Maxwell —declara.

Un profundo suspiro viene de la nariz de Heero. Wufei lo mira y lo descubre contemplando a la nada con una intensidad inesperada. Diferente e incluso más profunda de lo que nunca antes ha visto en él.

—Con Maxwell no tendría sexo… —da por toda explicación. Y Wufei se siente incrédulamente molesto. ¡¿Por qué no?!—. Duo es diferente.

No sabe si es porque Heero admite una selección que determina sus parejas sexuales y, de pronto, siente que él podría estar por debajo del estándar, o al revés. ¿Duo no está calificado como tal? ¿Estás loco, Heero? Después se horroriza de que él tenga un criterio tan claro de quién podría ser una apetecible pareja sexual y que Duo figure en la categoría. Y por otro lado, se asusta de que esto que acaba de ocurrir signifique algo más para Heero que para él.

Admite completamente que ésta ha sido LA mejor experiencia sexual de su vida, ¡Dios!, si es como si hubiera sido un cavernícola y Heero fuera el rayo que cayera sobre un árbol, enseñándole el fuego. El solo pensarlo vuelve a encenderlo.

—Él es demasiado para mi... —continúa Heero sin dejar de ver al vacío con una extraña melancolía, sacándolo de su tren de pensamiento. Al fijarse en su rostro, descubre algo revelador, y se siente algo abrumado por la intensidad que ve reflejada en el rostro del otro. 

No es superficial. Es una emoción cruda y poderosa, y se estremece involuntariamente al reconocerla. 

Es algo muy distinto a lo que acaba de pasar con él. 

Siente la clara diferencia entre acostarse con él, y a lo que Heero se refiere con hacerlo con Duo. Al fin y al cabo, tener un polvo y hacer el amor, son dos variantes diferentes de un mismo espectro.

Una pausa de sus reflexiones le permite a Heero regresar del lugar al que había ido dentro de su cabeza—. Es algo que no puedo controlar —concluye, mostrándole a Wufei que todavía le presta atención.

—Pensé que te gustaba que te controlara —comenta éste tratando de seguirle, evitando deliberadamente la conversación acerca de Maxwell.

—Me gusta la ilusión —declara Heero, quien lo mira ahora con su rostro nuevamente relajado, sin esa tormenta interna que se vio hace unos momentos—. Si hubiera querido, podía detenerlo todo cuando yo quisiera.

En eso tiene que darle la razón. Heero podría haberlo matado incluso si quisiera, sobretodo porque nunca permitió a Wufei ponerlo en alguna forma de verdadera vulnerabilidad. Heero había tomado la decisión de cómo, cuándo y hasta dónde. Probablemente conociendo sus propias capacidades y límites. Eso estremece un poco a Wufei. Que alguien tenga tal conciencia sobre su propio cuerpo, al grado de llevar un acto tan íntimo como para dejarse manipular, demuestra un feroz dominio sobre sí mismo. Eso mismo alimenta la fantasía de pérdida del control. 

Tal vez comprende a qué se refiere Heero en el fondo, después de todo.

Piensa nuevamente en el tema de Duo. ¿Debería decirle algo? Parece que Heero lo tiene muy claro. Decirle que Duo está abiertamente interesado no es una revelación. Al contrario, parece ser que ese es el miedo de Heero. Tal vez es demasiado cercano.

—Creo que podrías arriesgarte con él —comenta, tal vez algo más sentimental de lo debido.

—Solo si supiera que es definitivo —responde Heero sin pausas, sorprendiéndolo. No ha pensado esto a la ligera, comprende bien todo lo que implica y no es un pensamiento de primera ocasión—. Duo no sabe lo que quiere todavía. Y yo no puedo con... todo.

Y Wufei entiende que ese todo no es solamente emocional. Son veteranos de guerra, y cada uno tiene traumas severos y manifestaciones intensas, que son difíciles de manejar por sí mismas, no se diga de otras personas. Y la perspectiva de un futuro no violento, no es una garantía.

Tal vez nunca lo sea para ellos. Pero encontrar la respuesta requiere la misma entrega y determinación que necesita Heero, como para hacerse explotar con su máquina de guerra.

Heero y Duo, juntos, de ese modo, también parece demasiado intenso para él.

Suspira, y se pregunta cómo es que se ha vuelto tan emocional de pronto. Aunque la respuesta es obvia.

Wufei tiene un impulso entonces. Se coloca frente a Heero y lo besa. Éste parece sorprenderse un segundo y después se relaja, abre la boca y deja que le meta la lengua. Explorando el sabor fresco y salado de Heero. El beso es únicamente una invitación, un corte llano de los sentimientos para cambiarlo por las sensaciones.

Vuelve a acomodarse sobre él, se detiene un momento y mira a Heero a los ojos, quien le devuelve la mirada con lujuria. 

Heero le responde con una acción y se acomoda bajo él, volviendo a poner las piernas a los costados de su cuerpo. Wufei lo toma de las piernas y lo eleva hasta dejarlo en la posición adecuada, su miembro vuelve a estar duro y erguido aunque con menos firmeza. No importa.

Wufei vuelve a entrar y lo folla con rudeza y seguridad, ahora entendiendo perfectamente lo que quiere. Y Heero deja voluntarioso todo su cuerpo flojo, bajando las defensas, dejándose llevar con absoluta confianza.

Esta vez no está instruyéndole de ninguna manera, no hay indicaciones, no hay señales, ni siquiera sonidos o gestos que conduzcan a Wufei. Le cede por un momento el control absoluto, dejando su cuerpo inerte, y ni siquiera se molesta en complacerse tampoco.

Heero se deja coger sin reparo, agitado dura y violentamente contra la cabecera, y la única pista que Wufei tiene de lo bien que lo hace es cuando Heero cierra sus ojos y deja que éstos se pongan en blanco mientras se muerde los labios. Esa es suficiente satisfacción para Wufei, aunque aún así toma su miembro y lo frota buscando placer en el otro.

Ha provocado que Heero abra los ojos y lo enfoque unos segundos para volver a torcerlos hasta la espalda, mientras Wufei se corre dentro de él de pura catarsis y Heero le sigue.

Ahora ha drenado todas sus energías después de este último orgasmo y apenas puede salir de Heero y medio echarse a un costado de él para no aplastarlo. Siente ese sueño delicioso y terrible justo cuando su cabeza toca la almohada. Heero cierra sus piernas y se acomoda frente a él, dejando que éstas queden entrelazadas.

Wufei solo tiene un pensamiento en la cabeza cuando finalmente se queda dormido en esa intimidad pura, pero no romántica, después sexo más genuino que pueda existir.

Tal vez ahora tiene un poco idealizado a Heero Yuy.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Al fin lo he publicado! 
> 
> Primero que nada lamento las desconexiones que hay en este fic. 
> 
> Confieso que me ha causado una tortura terminarlo, básicamente porque nunca tuve tiempo constante para poder sentarme y escribir mi idea de corrido. Al contrario, esto se complicó y tuve que seguir escribiendo únicamente a pedazos inconexos, simplemente para que no se desapareciera mi idea de la cabeza.
> 
> De hecho, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera darle nombre al fic, antes de eso lo llamaba “El Frankie” (de Frankenstein) porque estaba literalmente a pedazos puestos en un mismo documento sin mucho orden. 
> 
> Lo siento tanto, pequeño. Tú no merecías esto. Es toda mi culpa. Te trataré bien de aquí en adelante, ¡lo prometo!
> 
> Jaja, yo hablándole a mi fic.
> 
> En fin, aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y por favor déjenme sus comentarios, pero lo más importante: ¡les invito a la Página de Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español para ir y mostrar su amor!
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
